A new hero in Metropolis
by Frynosaurus
Summary: Ben from Ben 10 Omniverse gets sent to Metropolis from DC Superhero Girls 2019 as a transfer student and decides to become a hero as more new and old enemies begin to emerge. Will he be able to be a hero? Will he have help?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Chapter 1 Arrival**

**Author's Note: This story takes place in the universe of DC Superhero Girls 2019, the Ben 10 in this story is from Ben 10 Omniverse but he still has a secret identity.**

* * *

**In Metropolis High school **

Many students hear the bell and head to their classes This is the same for Karen, a brown bun hair with yellow highlight on the left bun, green eyes, wearing a yellow and brown sweater. She races to not be late for attendance. She arrives in her classroom just before the late bell rings, she sighs in relief. The teacher says to her

"Miss Gordon, I'm surprised you're actually here on time for once" Karen rolls her eyes and then she takes her seat. Then suddenly then class phone starts to ring, the teacher answers it and listens for a couple seconds then hangs up. He exclaims "Miss Beecher, the principal needs to see you" Suddenly the half of the class who wasn't just staring at their phone all oooed like she just got in trouble. At that moment she was a bit worried if she was actually in trouble or that the principal found out about what she does in spare time. She exited the room and walked toward the principal's office with anxiety.

**At the Principal's Office **

She enters and saw the principal at his desk with a brown haired stranger with a green and black tee shirt and brown cargo pants. The principal says

"Miss Beecher come in, take a seat" She takes a seat in a chair in front of him and he says "Well it is good to see you today, I've would like to ask you to do us a favor" She replies

"Sure, what do have in mind" The principal points to the stranger and states

"This is our new transfer student from Bellwood, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" He interrupts to say

"You can just me Ben" Ben begins waving and Karen waves back at him. The principal continues talking

"He has the same schedule as you so we were wondering if you could show around school just for the rest of the day." She answers

"Sure that seems fine" The principals replies with

"Great, also since you are showing our transfer student around today, you won't have to worry about being late to class." After hearing this she grows a huge smile on her face. The bell rings and Ben and Karen exit the principal's office and head into the hallway.

**In the Hallway**

Karen begins pointing and saying

"Over here is the Library where the WiFi is the best in school and Over there is the" As Karen is explaining Ben gets distracted when he sees a muscular girl with red hair and a yellow track suit angrily talking to a short and scrawny boy. Ben stops walking with Karen and goes closer to the two. The muscular girl says threateningly

"Hand over your lunch money Garth!" Garth reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few dollars and change. He then says

"Okay here Doris, just please don't hurt me" She quickly and says

"Don't tell me what to do" She grabs him and with her left hand and with her right hand opens the locker behind him then shoves him in and closes it. After that she begins chuckling at his dismay and walks away. Ben then walks over to the locker and opens it and helps Garth out of it. Garth then responds with

"Thank you, it usually takes me to the end of the day to get out. Hey, I haven't seen you around here before who are you?" Ben replies

"My name is Ben, I'm new here" Garth comments

"Then welcome to Metropolis, I'm Garth" The two shake hands. Suddenly Karen starts frantically looking around and she turns towards Ben and Garth asks

"Oh hey Garth. Ben, where were you?" Ben replies

"Making a new friend" Karen retorts

"Okay but we still have to go to first period and you are the only reason we both are not late. Now let's go" The two head down the hall to the Chemistry classroom.

**At Chemistry Class**

The two enter the chemistry lab and the teacher asks

"Karen why are you so late? Also who this?" Karen answers with

"Well this Ben, he's new and I'm showing him around today and I got a pass from the principal for the both of us" Karen then walks over to her lab station The teacher checks his attendance sheet and sees Ben's name and says

"Okay uh, Ben sit in the back where Garth should sit if he would actually show up for" Just as he was saying that the door opened and Garth walks through it. The teacher chokes on his speech for a second then tells him "Garth, you finally made it to class. Well good news, you got a new lab partner" He then points at Ben sitting at his lab station. Garth walks over to his lab station and Ben and him high five which confuses a few people. Garth then looks at Ben's left wrist and asks

"Hey nice watch, where did you get it?" Ben answers

"I got it at an arcade" Garth smiles and says

"Really, must of been like a million tickets for something that cool" Ben nods yes agreeing with him. The class goes like any other day and the bell rings. And then Karen grabs Ben and shows him to the cafeteria. Right before they enter Karen says to Ben

"Oh yeah, there is a few people I want to introduce to you" She then pulls Ben's arm and goes to a table with five girls sitting there.

**In the Cafeteria**

She says "These are my friends Kara (has short blond hair, blue eyes, pale white skin, wears a blue leather jacket with a light blue shirt, light red ripped pants and dark red boots), Barbara Gordon (a teenage girl with orange hair and wears a purple bat hoodie and navy shorts), Zee (Long purple hair, purple eyes, performer vest with a white shirt underneath) Jessica (Long light brown hair, wearing a green wool hat, white hoop earrings, and a green Eco-friendly looking dress), and Diana (Long bluish black hair, wearing a gold head band, a magenta sweater, and a short blue dress)" Ben waves slightly while blushing a bit. The girls then wave back Ben and then Diana asks

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, please join us at our table." Ben replies

"Sorry but, Garth and I have a table" Ben turns around then walks to Garth. Jessica tells the others

"Good for him, first day and he already made friends." Suddenly the six girls get an alert on their phones, and then they all leave the cafeteria in a hurry. Ben sees this and asks Garth

"Where are they going?" Garth replies

"I don't know, but did you see the alert it got sent to everyone" Ben then checks his phone and there is an alert that says "Caution Electric Villain Livewire draining electricity from power plant" Then Ben asks Garth "This is the last period of the day right?" Garth nods yes, then Ben says "I have to go to my locker, see you tomorrow" Garth replies

"Wait Ben" Ben stops for a second, "Does this mean we're friends?" Ben replies

"Yeah" Garth then smiles a bit and says

"Cool" Ben then charges out of the cafeteria and then exits the building.

**Outside the school**

Ben says

"It's hero time" and then he runs behind a tree and looks at his watch, he spins a dial on the watch and says "Come on, give me someone I can use" Then he presses down on the watch. Suddenly a green light illuminates around him and he begins to have his skin turn black, then his eyes become one green eye, his head begins to grow black cables with gold colored plugs on the ends as well as on his fingers. He then exclaims with excitement "Feedback!, sweet!" He then sees a energy burst in the sky and considers that's where the villain is. He then runs towards it.

**At the Power Plant**

Livewire is absorbing energy from the plant to make herself stronger. Then suddenly a golden lasso is tossed at her, tying her up. She looks for the source of the lasso and she sees none other than Wonder Woman. She says heroically

"Surrender Livewire" Livewire replies mockingly

"Nah, don't feel like it" Livewire then uses her power to teleport out of the lasso. She then teleports behind Wonder Woman and blasts her with a massive jolt of electricity. This sends her flying straight into a wall. Livewire begins laughing after seeing this until she is interrupted when a purple light begins to circle around her. Livewire uses the opportunity to use her powers to teleport out of the circle. Livewire turns around to see Zatanna casting that spell and fires lightning beside her at a large pipe. The pipe begins to shake and then goes towards her with great speed, this entraps her to the ground. Suddenly Livewire hears footsteps behind her, she turns to see Batgirl and Green Lantern in defensive stances. Batgirl throws her bat-grenade at her, but Livewire shoots it with electricity and it explodes covering Batgirl and Green Lantern in sticky foam. This makes Livewire laugh again at their failed attempts. Suddenly she is tackled with great power that send her into a wall, she shakes her head and looks up to see Supergirl who landed the hit. Supergirl says

"Not so funny now, huh?" Livewire replies

"Finally, a bit of a challenge" Supergirl throws a few punches but only one of them connected. Livewire followed with a multiple singular blasts but Supergirl dodges. This continues until Livewire bumps into a fire hydrant. Supergirl become angered and fires her heat vision, Livewire dodges and the fire hydrant and soaks her. Livewire then utters

"You took science class right?" She then shocks Supergirl unconscious and she fall right next to her friends. Behind her she hears a buzzing sound and she says "Five down, one annoying gnat to go" Livewire creates an energy burst damaging everything around her also revealing Bumblebee's location. Livewire slightly turn to see her small and flying around. Livewire blasts a beam of pure electricity at her but she misses, Bumblebee then flies over to her friends and regrows to normal size. Bumblebee aims her suit's blasters at her, she fires but unfortunately Livewire absorbed that blast. Livewire stated

"Attacking me with energy, and I thought you were the smart one. Now let's end this" Livewire then begin to charge energy into a massive electrical orb for one final attack, she aims it directly at them . Karen sees this and out of fear she closes her eyes while holding her friends. Livewire expels the orb and right after it releases Karen hears an unknown voice say

"Look out!" Karen then opens her eyes slightly to see the attack stopping. She begins trying to figure out why and sees a black plug creature with green hourglass emblem who is holding it in place. He says to Karen

"You're not using this right?" Karen nods no, the creature replies back

"Great!" He then absorbs the orb through it's antennas. He then appears to be powered up from this. Livewire who is awe for most of this exclaims

"You jerk, I almost got rid of my hero problem once and for all, you freak!" As she says this Green Lantern, Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl get up and begin to stare at the creature. The creature comments

"The name is Feedback not freak thanks, and if you want your attack back all you had to was say so" Feedback suddenly began to point his arms at Livewire and fire a energy blast that sends her flying downtown. He then wipes his brow, he then turns towards the girls who are in awe of everything. He asks

"Are you all alright?" Batgirl replies excitedly

"Yeah, we totally fine but also that was so awesome! Also how did you do that? What exactly are you? Also who are you?!" Feedback says back

"Wow a lot of questions, well in order, it's my awesome powers, I don't know, and like I said I'm Feedback" Unexpectedly the hourglass emblem on Feedback's chest starts blinking red. This makes him panic a little bit so he says to the girls

"Well it has been fun I have to go like now" He then leaves in a hurry. Feedback then makes his way to an alleyway by the school. He go in and then his emblem making a burst of green light quickly go by and when the light fades Ben walks casually out of the alleyway. He then hears the school bell ring and then begins to walk to his new house with his head held high.

* * *

**End of Chapter** 1


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

**Chapter 2 Friends**

* * *

**The next day**

Ben makes his way to the front of the school. He enters and he heads to his first period class. He takes his seat and he goes through it like normal but during the middle of the class he overhears the kids in front of him talking. The kid on the left says

"Dude did you see that guy? He was like all plugs." The boy on the right replies

"Yeah and he like showed up the superhero girls, Livewire stood no chance" After hearing that Ben became a bit happy and also concerned that his identity might get out. The bell rings and he exits into the hallway. He walks on the right side of the hallway also next to the lockers. Then he begins to hear a loud tapping sound from one of the lockers, Ben stops and goes closer to the sound. He turns to the locker the sound originated from, he opens it and none other than Garth falls out of the locker. Ben looks at him in shock and says

"Garth!? What happened to you?" Garth replies

"I guess my routine meeting with Doris" Ben questions him with

"Do you mean that red head with the track suit?" Garth nods yes and Ben goes back to talking, "One of these days you have to stop letting pick on you like that" Garth comments

"I know but have you seen the size of her" Ben answers

"I have, and if TV has taught me anything, it's that the bigger you are the harder you fall" The two begin chuckling for a couple seconds until they hear the bell ring and they head to their chemistry class.

**In Chemistry ****Class**

The two walk in to the classroom and take their seats, the teacher announces to the class

"Okay students listen up, today I'm giving out group projects on elements in the periodic table" Most of the student sighed in despair from his statement. He continues to talk "You are going to split up into groups of three. Each group will pick an element to create a presentation for. I will allow you to pick your partners, but I need a topic by tomorrow" After he said that a lot of the students began grouping up. Ben and Garth already knew they were partners, the only obstacle to face would be finding a third person. They start to scope out the classroom for likely candidates with no success. This is until they overhear an argument, they look over and see a young man with blonde hair, a bit of goatee, he is wearing a light green dress shirt with green arrows pointing up, a white collar and sleeves, a slightly darker green suit vest, and dress pants. He says in a theatrical tone,

"Fine! If you don't want a performance for your project, I'll choose another group" He then dramatically turns and sees Ben and Garth, and he walks over. He says

"So it appears you both are the only group missing a partner" Ben replies

"Great way of asking" Ben and Garth then give a quick golf clap, Oliver then frowns and attempts to walk away, this is until Garth says

"Wait, Oliver was it?" He nods yes while looking at them in a bit of confusion and Ben says Well Oliver, you do know we're joking right? Of course we'll have you in our group." Oliver then grows a smile then says

"Splendid performance, you saw me, I really felt it" The three then laugh for a quick few seconds. Then Oliver asks

"So I haven't got a chance to acquire your names, what are they prey tel?" Garth replies with

"My name is Garth, you can remember me from the football team" Oliver interrupts to say

"Wait, you play football? That sounds like suicide" Garth comments

"Actually I'm the water boy, you can laugh all want but I play an important role for the team" Oliver returns

"I believe you, don't worry. He turns to Ben "Now who are you?" Ben replies

"You can call me Ben, I transferred here from Bellwood yesterday" Oliver then says

"Well it's a pleasure making your acquire" Suddenly the bell rings and everyone grabs their stuff, Garth jokingly states

"So much formalities and very little done" The three chuckles at that as they make their way to the cafeteria.

**In the Cafeteria**

Garth and Ben go to their table and place their backpacks down on their seats. The attempt to go get their lunch, but before they leave the table someone else places their stuff down at Garth and Ben's table. They turn to see that it is Oliver, Ben asks him

"Wait you're gonna sit with us? "Don't you eat with the theater geeks?" Oliver answers with

"Well I do rather like having other friends, and besides the other performers in this school cannot possibly match my theatrical prowess on stage" From behind him Zee walks over to say

"Keep dreaming Ollie" Oliver then rolls his eyes which makes Ben and Garth giggle. The three boys head off to the lunch line and minutes later arrive back at their table with pizza. They sit down and before they take their first bite, Oliver grabs his pizza slice and says

"Cheers to the forge of new and exciting friendship" Garth and Ben shrug their shoulders at each other and then grab their slices and taps them on Oliver's slice. The boys eat lunch for a few minutes, then Garth proposes

"So about the chemistry project, which element do we want to present?" Oliver states

"How about Uranium? I believe it's atomic" Ben replies

"Nah, too many people know of its atomic qualities. I was thinking Argon because easier choice because not many people know about it" Oliver comments

"But we crave attention, lesser known could be that no one has interest, which means we lose our audience" Garth then says

"Well think about it like an underdog becoming the star of the show" Oliver's eyes widens for a second and states

"I suppose you have a point, I'll do it" The boys agree and finish their lunch. The bell rings and students begin to flood out the door. The boys go their separate ways home, Ben is on his way when suddenly he gets an alert on his phone. He checks and it reads "Warning Poison Ivy attacks Metropolis Park". Ben then runs into an empty alleyway and says

"Okay Omnitrix, I need something with some heat" He then presses down on his watch and green light surrounds him. His body begins to melt down to the ground, then suddenly a floating device goes to him and starts to extract him from the ground. What is pulled by device is a corrosive green slime with Ben's Omnitrix emblem floating, then green light fades and Ben exclaims

"Goop! Really Omnitrix, I saw bring the heat not bring the bring the ooze" He then sighs then says "Well I'll work with what I got" Goop then goes off towards the park.

**At the Park**

Plants are beginning to grow out of the ground with great size and speed, this causes people to storm out in drove full of fear. From the panic a woman with long red hair and wearing leafy green clothing walks to the entrance, it is Poison Ivy. She says

"Metropolis, it's about time you respect plants as much as I do" From behind her a feminine voice yells

"Respect this!" Poison Ivy turns and she turns and gets hit by a green glowing ram. Poison Ivy is knocked over on the ground, she shakes her head and looks at the sender, it is Green Lantern. Poison Ivy the states angrily

"Oh, if it isn't the hero who makes a mockery of the color of life" She then has her plants constrict Green Lantern's movements, Green Lantern says

"As much as I'm against this, it is effective" She then uses her ring to create a green glowing buzz saw that cuts the plants down to size. Poison Ivy becomes infuriated and snaps her fingers. Green Lantern sees this and becomes confused, then she asks jokingly

"Why are you snapping? Do have henchmen or something" Green Lantern then begins laughing for a moment, she is now unaware to the fact that something is beginning to wrap around her right leg. Poison Ivy then states

"No, I don't own henchmen. I just want to introduce you to the newest member of my family, I call him Dave" The thing wrapping around Green Lantern's leg tightens and she turns around to see Dave who is a large Venus flytrap like carnivorous creature with sharp thorns for teeth and beady red eyes staring directly at Green Lantern. She screams for an instance then Dave pulls her towards his awaiting open jaw. As Dave is doing this a gelatinous glob lands on the part of Dave that was pulling Green Lantern. Suddenly the surface where the glob landed starts to bubble and burn, then it snaps in half and Green Lantern is cut free. Dave shrieks in pain and Poison Ivy yells

"Dave! Who did that?" She then looks around for the culprit, the glob then goes over to Green Lantern and returns to its more base form of Goop. Goop asks Green Lantern

"Are you alright?" Green Lantern states in disbelief

"I'm fine but also what are you?" Goop replies

"Just call me Goop, I'm a hero" Poison Ivy overhears this and exclaims

"Well you both are utter zeros! Dave let's show them what nature can do" Dave then takes a bite out of Goop, that shocks Green Lantern. Poison Ivy begins laughing, but on the inside the mouth Goop melted a hole right through the middle. This makes Poison Ivy's jaw drop in awe. Goop goes over to Poison Ivy and fully covers her with his slime which completely grosses her out and stops her from helping out Dave. Green Lantern then goes to Dave's stem and creates a chainsaw and begins sawing the stem. Poison Ivy sees this and yells

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" But alas it was too late, Dave's stem was complete cut and his head falls down to the ground. Poison Ivy lets out a tear before saying

"Neither of you of worthy of wearing the color of life" She then seeps into the ground. Goop asks Green Lantern

"Should we chase after her?" Green Lantern answers

"No, she probably long gone by now. Also thanks for helping me out" Goop states

"No problem, before I forget, Feedback says hi" Suddenly his emblem begins flashing red and he says

"Well better get going" He then heads downtown to an alleyway. The green light returns and turns him back into Ben, he then heads back to his new home.

**The Next Day, In the Cafeteria**

Barbara is looking at two different daily issues of the daily planet newspaper at her table, Karen sees her and asks

"Hey Babs, what are you doing?" Barbara replies

"Hey Karen, I'm using my ace detective skills to see if there a connection with those two new heroes" Karen questions

"Why investigate their on our side?" Barbara comments

"There is just something about them I want to find out, and soon'

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

**Chapter 3 Trust**

**Author's note: Trying out a different writing style, if you like the other style comment. **

* * *

**At the Ben's new house**

Ben is laying on his bed and he gets a text from Garth,"Hey Ben you free 2day?" Ben reads. He begins typing, "Yeah I'm free" he then presses send. A few moments later Ben gets another text, "Cool meet me at Burrito Bucket" he reads. Ben replies back a thumbs up emoji.

**Later at Burrito Bucket**

Ben reunites with Garth who is waiting in a booth but not alone because Oliver is right next to him.

"Oh hey guys, so Garth, what did you need me for?" Ben asks as a smile blooms on Garth's face

"So glad you asked. Since I've finally made some friends, I want to have some fun" Garth says with joy surrounding his face.

"So may I ask, what do plan on doing?" Oliver asks with a bit of theatrical prowess. Ben gets up,

"Well first I'm getting a burrito, you both want one?" Ben states. Garth and Oliver nod their heads as Ben makes his way to the counter.

"Welcome to Burrito Bucket, what can I get you today?" The girl at the counter stated quickly, Ben looks at her for a second and then at the menu for possible choices.

"I'll take three triple meat burritos" Ben then looks at the cashier and realizes, "Barbara? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Ben was it?" Barbara asks and then Ben nods his head yes. "Been here for three days and already made friends"

"Yeah, what of it?" Ben asks with an aspect of confusion.

"Oh nothing" Barbara nervously says before finishing wrapping the burritos and putting them in a bag."Here you go" She says to Ben with a smile on her face. Ben grabs the bag and walks over to his friends. He signals them to follow him and they leave the restaurant.

**In the Streets of Metropolis **

The trio walk for a bit eating their burritos till they stop at a bench for a breather.

"So, what do want to do now?" Ben asks with the others shrugging their shoulders. Right after Ben says this a chunk of meat fell out of his burrito and lands on the ground. This attracts ants to it and Ben's shoe. The ants begin either devouring the meat or climbing Ben's left leg. Ben feels a presence on his leg so he looks down and sees the ants.

"Eww!" He exclaims in disgust as he then shakes his leg to attempt to remove them. While he is doing that he makes a loud crunching sound, he gazes down at his feet and he notices he accidentally stepped on a few ants.

"It seems that has Ben taken his first victim" Oliver jokingly makes all them laugh for a moment. Suddenly Ben he hears a clicking sound from behind him, he turns around to see three menacing ants the size of wolves. The boys looks at this in awe and fear as the ants continue clicking frantically. Two of the ants quickly lunges towards Ben and bites him around his wrists, then the ants charges off towards downtown with Ben screaming in pain while in their grasp. Garth and Oliver become extremely worried.

"I'm going to go get some help" Both of them state to each other before going off into two separate alleyways.

**Downtown**

The ants continue to go through town at an alarming speed until they reach the outskirts of Metropolis where a giant anthill has formed.

"Whoa, that is one big pile of dirt" Ben states as they begin to enter.

**Inside the Ant hill**

The ants enter the lair that is filled with advanced technology and compacted dirt walls all around. The ants move to about the center of the lair where a large structure that is similar to a throne. The ants holding Ben then toss him directly in front of the throne.

"Well, long time no see Ben Tennyson" A mysterious voice proclaims from atop the throne. Ben looks up to see the source, he sees a pale skinned scrawny man with white hair coloring a mullet, the top of his head showing what appears to be his brain with two receptors coming out, he is also wearing red framed goggles that covers his eyes, and a camouflage green suit. It is Dr. Animo.

"Animo? What are you doing in Metropolis?" Ben asks in confusion

"Well Bellwood has an infestation of annoying plumber agents hunting me down, so I decided to start my conquest by creating an infestation of my own. With my army of ant soldiers I, Doctor Aloysius Animo shall rule this city!" Dr. Animo exclaims with great determination.

"Wait, before we go any further in your plan, may I ask? Why ants?" Ben questions

"What about ants?" Dr. Animo replies

"Well, most people kinda just crush them, not really much to be afraid of" Ben comments

"Either way ants outnumber humans two hundred thousand to one." Dr. Animo retorts, he then walks over to a table behind him and grabs a helmet that looks like the head of an ant. He puts it on and it begins to glow pink.

"Now my ant army annihilate Ben Tennyson!" Dr. Animo orders and all the ants swarm around Ben about to attack. Just then Ben notices a small pool of water on the ground by his feet, the water then begins to wipe out five ants. Then arrows begin to pierce into five other ants.

"Who dares defy me?" Dr. Animo angrily asks.

"Us" Two voice at the entrance announces, this causes Dr. Animo and Ben to turn toward them.

"Who are you?" Dr. Animo questions, a teenage boy with blonde hair wears a green archer suit, black quiver that holds different tipped arrows, and holding a carefully crafted wooden bow.

"Green Arrow" Green Arrow proclaims, then beside him a boy with black hair wearing a red shirt with a blue collar, blues gloves on both hands, blue shorts, and blue boots steps forward.

"And Aqualad" Aqualad states. Dr. Animo angrily order more ants to attack. Ben taps on the Omnitrix and slams down on it and creates a bright green light that surrounds him, his head begins to grow to look like an insect, his torso begins to be also insect like with a green suit with the omnitrix emblem in the center, his hands combine their fingers into only three, his legs bend and grow long and springy. The green light fades and Ben appears to have become insect like.

"Oooh! New alien, sweet!" Ben happily exclaims, right after he says that an ant attempts to bite him so Ben jumps and bounces quite a distance.

"Looks like a bug and jumps high, I'll call him Crashhopper!" Ben states.

"I don't know how many there are of you, you all shall fall to thee strength of my army of ants soldiers." Dr. Animo comments, after that he orders more ants to attack them. Green Arrow fires a red tipped arrow at a group of ants and they begin to burst into flame. Aqualad lifts water with his power and turning the water into a battering ram, he then uses it to knock down a group of ants. Crashhopper goes bouncing and crushes some ants with his feet. The three heroes group up back to back.

"So what is the game plan? Or is the plan just crushing these bugs?" Aqualad asks

"Why not take down Animo?" Oliver proposes

"Good plan, cover me" Crashhopper states as he then begins to bounce towards Dr. Animo, before he reaches him at least twenty ants form a wall protecting Animo. Aqualad then uses his power the soak the ants in water but with no avail of moving them, then Green Arrow fires a light blue arrow at the them which releases a gas that freezes them. Crashhopper then took another jump and land on top of all the ants that formed the wall shattering them into shards. Dr. Animo sees this and tries to command more ants to protect him, but he doesn't realize that there are no more ants left. Crashhopper takes the opportunity to grab the ant helmet off him and throw it on the ground smashing it.

"Nooooo! My helmet!" Dr. Animo screams in disbelief. He then attempts to escape the heroes, Green Arrow sees this and fires an arrow with a red cylinder for a tip, before it reaches Dr. Animo the cylinder opens revealing a boxing glove connected to the arrow, it hits Dr. Animo in the face knocking him unconscious. Green Arrow and Aqualad begins looking around searching for something.

"Hey where's Ben?" Aqualad asks, he is answered with shrugged shoulders. Suddenly the omnitrix emblem on Crashhopper's chest begins rapidly flashing a red light.

"No no no no no!" Crashhopper says frantically, suddenly Crashhopper is surrounded by a complete red light and he turns back into Ben. Green Arrow and Aqualad look at him with their jaws wide open and in utter awe.

"Wait, Ben you're that bug creature?" Green Arrow asks Ben, Ben awkwardly smiles.

"Would you believe a no?" Ben replies nervously. Ben then realizes something.

"How do you know my name?" Ben asks Green Arrow, Green Arrow lets out a grin.

"Isn't it obvious" Green Arrow rips off his mask, revealing his identity "It is I Oliver" Oliver states dramatically, Ben looks at Oliver in complete shock. He then looks over at Aqualad.

"If you're Oliver that makes you, Garth?" He asks not confidently. Aqualad smiles,

"Great guess" Garth says.

"Let me get this straight, we are all superheroes?" Ben states, he is answered with Garth and Oliver nodding their heads yes. "I'm just gonna say what we are all probably thinking this is awesome?" Ben asks

"Yeah!" Both Green Arrow and Aqualad exclaims, right after police sirens flash from outside the lair. This makes Ben very nervous.

"Oh crap, I can't be seen like this" Ben anxiously says aloud.

"Why are you so worried? we're heroes" Aqualad questions him.

"I'm not in any of my transformations, I can't be seen like this" Ben states. Ben then panics for a moment before Green Arrow steps forward

"Come on, lets go" Green Arrow then pulls Ben and Aqualad out the hideout from a different exit. Then the three heroes head off into an alleyway.

**From the Alleyway**

They boys exit the alley in their civilian clothes, they all walk together but Ben has a big grin on his face.

"It's just so cool that we are all superheroes" Ben proclaims

"Well it is cool to find another hero like us" Garth

"What do you mean like you? isn't there other heroes in Metropolis" Ben questions

"Of course, but besides other than the superhero girls and Superman, we are a bit of a minority within heroes" Oliver replies

"Speaking of superhero girls, why weren't they there?" Ben asks

"They were dealing with Shaggyman on the opposite side of town" Garth answers, after he says that Ben has an idea appear before him.

"Here's a thought, why don't form our own group?" Ben proposes his idea to Garth and Oliver and they both have an aha moment. Then the two of them almost instantaneously nod their heads rapidly yes with excitement.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Suiting Up

**Chapter 4 Suiting up**

* * *

**At School**

Ben is sitting with Garth eating their lunch when Oliver walks over to the table,"This is a travesty!" Oliver dramatically proclaims while he slams a Daily Planet newspaper on the table. Ben and Garth look at him with utter confusion as they then look at the newspaper that reads, "Superhero Girls Save The Day Again" with a picture of the team on the cover.

"So what's the big deal? That's kinda what they do" Ben asks while at the same time eating his food.

"The deal is that our heroism isn't even acknowledged" Oliver replies, right after he says that both Garth and Ben shush him.

"Dude, keep your voice down, the thing about a secret identity is you know that it is kept secret" Ben states.

"Besides, we are not doing this for the publicity, we're doing this to help people and stopping criminals" Garth comments.

"I understand that but if people don't know who we are, how are we going to help even more people?" Oliver asks

"Okay you have a point, but remember that I still can't be seen when I'm in my human form" Ben states, Oliver and Garth then turn to him with looks of confusion. Ben sees this and becomes dumbfounded," Sorry, if I have a taboo against people knowing who I am when I'm trying to be a hero" Ben exclaims.

"Well my troubled friend, there is an easy solution" Oliver theatrically says.

"And that is?" Ben questions

"You just need a costume" Garth comments. Suddenly the bell rings.

"I'll think about it," Ben says as the three of them grab their belongings and begins to leave.

**Outside the School**

Ben is walking as he ponders on a way to get a hero costume. Then the idea pops into his head, he then pulls out his phone and selects a contact that reads "Grandpa Max", he then makes a phone call.

**The Next Day**

Ben enters the school and looks over by the lockers and sees Garth pushed to the ground by Doris,

"Aww, what's wrong? Tiny shrimp afraid of the big bad shark?" Doris mockingly asks before laughing at his shortcomings.

"Haha, you really got me Doris" Garth hesitatingly states. Ben then rushes over. Doris then attempts to throw a punch at Garth but her attack is caught by Ben.

"Sorry I think this was sent to the wrong place" Ben proclaims with a stern look on his face. He then pushes her fist back to her causing her to back up a few steps, he then goes over and helps Garth up.

"Hey, stay out of this, me and Garth are just having some fun" Doris orders Ben with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Nah, I think I'll stay," Ben says cockily. Doris becomes enraged and charges at Ben, Ben then takes a step back dodging her attack and she accidentally runs into an open locker. Before she could do anything Garth closes the door to the locker.

"Hey, Let me out of here! Or else!" Doris lividly yelled. After she says this everyone around her begins laughing hysterically. Ben smiles and high fives Garth.

"See this is what happens when you stand up for yourself" Ben proclaims to Garth. The two begin laughing and then Doris begins to bang loudly on the locker.

"Yeah, let's go before she gets out" Garth states with a bit of concern in his voice. The boys move away from Doris.

"Hey Garth, could you do me a favor?" Ben asks and in response Garth nods his head yes, "Could you grab Oliver and the two of you meet behind the school at the end of the day?" Ben asks.

"Sure thing Ben" Garth replies

The two go to their normal classes until the last period ends.

**Behind the school**

The three guys meet up and check to see if anyone is around and they see nothing so they begin to discuss.

"So what may you need of us dear ally?" Oliver poetically inquire.

"Well, I have to go Bellwood for bit" Ben states

"Bellwood, as in your hometown, why would you need to go back?" Garth asks in alarm.

"I have a friend there who can make me a suit for when I go hero" Ben continues on his thought.

"Oh cool, road trip" Garth comments on Ben's statement.

"Actually this one I'm going solo, besides you guys can go patrol here" Ben retorts, this makes Garth and Oliver confused.

"Ben, we are a team, do you not trust enough to come with you?" Oliver questions him.

"No it's not like that, you just have to trust me" Ben pleads to his friends. Garth and Oliver take a moment to think it over and then nod their heads yes. "Thanks, it means a lot" Ben gladly states. Ben then taps on his watch, spins a dial, and then presses down on it. A green light once again surrounds him, his body becomes dark blue, his chest begins to expand and forms three gill-like marks, his back sprouting a large pair of wings and a smaller pair beneath them, his arms and legs become more insect-like, a green belt appears around his waist with his Omnitrix emblem in the center of it, eyes become large and green, the light fades and Ben has changed his form into Big Chill. Big Chill then take flight and heads out of sight.

"It still doesn't feel normal seeing that" Garth states in awe. Oliver nods in agreement.

**In the skies **

An hour later, Ben arrives in Bellwood and heads downtown.

"Okay, now to make my way to-..." Ben proclaims, but before he could finish his sentence, from the corner of his eye he saw a white building shaped like a cup with a large sign that reads "Mr. Smoothie". He smiles, "Okay maybe a quick detour" Ben states as he lands behind the building and transforms back into himself and goes inside to get a smoothie.

**Back in Metropolis **

Down by the bank an explosion occurs. A tall and muscular figure emerges from the ashes, it has long red hair and jungle-themed clothes to match, it is the villainous Giganta. She is holding a large bag of money and beginning to make her escape when in front of her an arrow is pierced into the ground. She stared at it with confusion, unknown to her is a rope on the end of the arrow leading to the top of a building nearby. From the top of the building, Green Arrow zip lines down the rope and kicks Giganta in the face.

"Take that villain!" Green Arrow exclaims cockily. Giganta then gets angry and goes on the offensive. She attempts multiple times to squash him but he keeps dodging. She becomes more annoyed by this and grabs him then throws him into a construction site. From the distance, a girl with pencils and pink glasses in her hair named Lois Lane along with a scrawny orange-haired boy named Jimmy Olsen notice the fight,

"Jimmy I think we got a new story, quick get your camera" Lois orders. Jimmy frantically looks for his camera and begins to try to get a clear shot. Then in the construction site, Oliver gets up and tries to get back into the fight. With Green Arrow out of her way she smiles and begins to make her exit. Just then she is interrupted by a gusher of water hitting her in the chest. This makes Giganta fall over on the ground and her bag of money flies off into the wind.

"My money! Whoever did that will pay for that!" Giganta yelled with explosive anger, she turns around looking for the person who did that to her and sees Aqualad.

"Sorry, stopping villains comes with the job description" Aqualad states with confidence.

"Of course another short stack," Giganta says mockingly. She then grabs everything close to her and began violently hurtling towards Aqualad. He then uses his powers to swat away the attacks. Aqualad then uses his powers to form water into a fist and pushes it to attack her. It knocks her into a power line and an idea pops into her head. She rips out the power line from the grounds then strikes Aqualad with it. He gets electrocuted and falls down to the ground. Giganta laughs at his

"Let's hope Ben gets here soon," Aqualad says in pain.

**Simultaneously in Bellwood**

Ben exits Mr. Smoothie with a smoothie in hand then heads over to a store called "Max's Plumbing" He then proceeded to the restroom where there was a toilet with both a chain and switch. Ben goes over and pulls the chain and suddenly the room moves down like an elevator. After a few moments, the room stops moving and walls in front of Ben slide open to reveal a fully functioning base with aliens and humans working. Ben walks over to grandpa and two Galvans named Blukic and Driba who are standing by a large monitor.

"Grandpa Max" Ben blurts out to them, they turn around and smile.

"Hey Ben, how's your new life in Metropolis?" Grandpa Max asks

"Just fine, I made some friends who are heroes" Ben responds

"That's great" Grandpa Max happily states

"So how's my suit coming along?" Ben asks the group.

"Actually we're almost done" Driba states

"No, we're not" Blukic replies

"Yes we are" Driba retorts

"No, we're not" Blukic comments

"Yes we are" Driba replies, their bickering is ended when a message appeared on the monitor, it read "Program 100 percent complete"

"Okay maybe you're right" Blukic proclaims to Driba, in response to that Driba rolls his eyes. Blukic then grabs Ben's arm and the two Galvans begin to install their program into the Omnitrix. After five minutes they finish.

"Okay all done, now to access the suit either press this button or say 'Hero Time'" Driba states.

"Thanks guys," Ben says to all three of them and he begins to leave, but before he exits he stops and turns around to his grandpa. "Hey Grandpa, I don't know if this is asking too much but I would like for my team to have a base in Metropolis, could you provide that?" Ben asks hesitantly. His grandpa thinks for a few moments

"Okay, but it will take a few days" Grandpa Max answers. Ben gleefully runs over and hugs Grandpa Max

"Thanks, it means a lot" Ben comments, then he exits the building. He rushes to an empty alleyway, "It's Hero Time!" Then the green light like the light that occurs when Ben is about to transform appears but the only thing that changes is his outfit. He appears to be wearing a black suit with his old Omnitrix emblem on it, his left arm has his new Omnitrix with black sleeves, white shoulder guards are placed on his shoulders, green knee pads appear on both his legs, and a green visor blocks his face from being revealed to the public. He then takes a look at his suit and becomes amazed at the look. Suddenly he feels a buzzing in his pocket, he takes out his phone and sees a text message from Garth, it reads "Ben please hurry can't hold Giganta forever". Ben then turns to his Omnitrix

"Okay Omnitrix, I need someone to help my friends, quickly" He presses down on the device and he begins to transform

**Meanwhile at the fight**

We see Aqualad on the ground with Giganta about to land a crushing blow, but she is hit by an arrow takes pumps out smoke blinding her. With Giganta blinded Green Arrow helps Aqualad up and back in the fight. Green Arrow then over to Giganta and struck her in the leg with his bow. She hops a one leg for a few seconds in pain, then she becomes more enraged and grabs Green Arrow then throws him at Aqualad, this knocks both of them back to the ground.

"Wonder what's taking Ben?" Aqualad asks, Green Arrows shrugs his shoulders. Giganta then looms over the two cracking her knuckles. Then from a distance, a blue blur rushes to Giganta and circles around her making a controlled cyclone. The cyclone then lifts her up then sends crashing down onto the stairs. The blue blur stops moving to reveal himself as XLR8, the Omnitrix emblem starts rapidly blinking red and XLR8 changes back into Ben in his costume. Green Arrow and Aqualad look at Ben stunned.

"Ben is that you? Dude, you look awesome" Aqualad comments.

"Worth the wait" Green Arrow follows with,

"Thanks," Ben replies "Also I'm sorry for keeping you guys so long, it means a lot that you both trust me" All three fist bumps as a team. Then they notice Giganta getting up, Giganta looks at them and becomes more annoyed.

"Now there's three of you, no big deal. You heroes are like bugs to me and I'm ready to start squashing!" Giganta exclaims, then Green Arrow and Aqualad proceed forward keeping Giganta busy while Ben spins the dial on the Omnitrix. From the distance, Lois Lane signals Jimmy to take some pictures of the heroes, he then takes a few pictures of the fight.

"Okay Omnitrix, I need Humungosaur, not Nanomech not Goop, Humungosaur" Ben states to his Omnitrix. He then presses down on it and the green light once again surrounds Ben, a big glowing red orb form on his chest, around that his body becomes like the Earth's crust, his muscle mass increases around his arms and legs, he grows to the same size of Humongousaur, finally the green light fades. Ben looks at himself and becomes puzzled, "Okay this a new one" Giganta then attacks Ben directly, Ben tries to deflect her attack by holding his arm out to use this alien's power. She is then stopped in her tracks and lifted up into the arm. Everyone is set in complete amazement over Ben's power. Aqualad goes over to Ben.

"So do you have a name for this alien yet? Aqualad asks Ben nods no. "How about Gravattack?" Ben thinks for a moment,

"Gravattack, I like it," Ben states, then Ben as Gravattack uses his power to spin Giganta around like a carousel, then after a few rotations, she is sent flying out of town. "Oops, a little too much power" Gravattack comments, then the Omnitrix rapidly flashes a red light and Gravattack reverts back to Ben in his hero costume. Then Green Arrow and Aqualad dash over to Ben and all three once again fist-bumps. Behind them, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen go over to the trio,

"Excuse me, my name is Lois Lane with the Daily Planetoid, we just witnessed your acts of heroism stopping Giganta, so we must ask who are you?" Lois questioned like a reporter.

"My name is Green Arrow, archer extraordinary," Green Arrow theatrically stated. Lois turns to Aqualad.

"I'm Aqualad" Aqualad comments, Lois then turns to Ben

"Call me Omnium" Ben answers,

"So just out of curiosity, do you have a team name?" Lois inquires. This makes the three of them dumbfounded.

"You can call us the Invinci-bros" Aqualad overjoyed exclaims, Green Arrow and Ben shrug their shoulders then accepted it.

"Great stuff, thank you" Then Jimmy points his camera at the three of them, they pose together and Jimmy takes the picture.

**The Next Day**

The trio is in the hallway near someone giving out Daily Planetoid newspapers, each of them grabs one and head to the cafeteria. They sit at their table and look at the front cover which reads, "Superhero Girls stop Harley Quinn". Their jaws drop in shock,

"What the heck, I thought Lois said that we were going to be in Daily Planetoid?" Ben frustratedly states. Then Garth flips the page and sees an article of interest

"Hey guys, I found us," Garth says, Ben and Oliver then look at the article that reads, "The Invinci-Bros stop Giganta and maybe new rival"

"What is this system, they get front page because they stop a clown while we get the silver medal for stopping a Goliath" Oliver rants. Suddenly a tanned teenage boy with brown hair and a red cap covering his eyes comes to the table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asks,

"Sure why not" Ben replies, Ben pulls up a seat and he sits down.

"So have we met?" Oliver asks, the boy nods his head no.

"I don't have too many friends, the name is Carter Hall" Carter states

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Hawk takes flight

**Chapter 5 Hawk takes flight**

* * *

**Back in the Cafeteria**

The boys are sitting at their table with the new addition of Carter Hall,

"Well it's good to me you Carter," Ben states as he holds his hand out, Carter then shook his hand.

"So I didn't catch your names?" Carter inquires,

"He's Ben, that's Oliver, and I'm Garth" Garth states as he points to Ben and Oliver. The group proceeds to have their lunch.

**Meanwhile Downtown **

There is a copy of the Daily Planetoid is being blown by the wind, it flies through the streets and then lands on a rooftop. There a dinosaur/dog-like creature goes up to it and picks it up with its jaw. The creature brings it over to a large figure in a cloak, he grabs it and sees the picture of Omnium, Green Arrow, and Aqualad. He begins to form a smile on his face,

"Looks like our prey has finally put himself in the open" The figure states, then he makes a high pitch whistling sound. As he does that the creature begins to change

**Back to Ben **

The bell rings and the group goes back to their houses, Ben walks his path home but he suddenly stops in place. He sees three people with a duck, panda, and horse mask robbing the bank. Ben looks at his phone for a moment and thinks "Should I call the others?". He shakes his head no,

"It's Hero Time!" Ben utters then his suit forms around his and he becomes Omnium. Omnium then enters the building and the robbers are alerted then point their blasters at him.

"Hey robbers, hate to break it to you but you're going down" Omnium announces,

"Wait, who's this?" Robber in the duck mask asks the other robbers, Omnium stands there in awe.

"The name's Omnium, I'm part of the Invinci Bros, any of this ringing a bell" Omnium rambles, the robbers nod their heads no in response. Omnium rolls his eyes and presses down on the Omnitrix and the green light surrounds his body, his whole body rapidly begins to grow orange fur except for his chest that grows white fur, a black blade appears on each of his of wrists, black stripes emerge around his shoulders, the green light fades revealing Ben becoming Rath. Rath rushes over to the guy in the panda mask and grabs him by his collar,

"Let me tell you something, you panda robber, Rath is gonna turn you from black and white to black and blue!" Rath exclaims, then the panda masked robber points his blaster at Ben with his finger on the trigger. As he is about to fire, Rath uppercuts the blaster into the air and then strikes the robber to the floor. The other thugs begin to rapid-fire at Rath, but he evades their blasts that end up hitting the wall. Then Rath goes on the offensive by plugging their blasters with his blades on his wrist. They try to shoot but end up causing the blaster to explode on them. With the thugs stunned, Rath sweep kicks them to the floor. All the hostages start applauding Rath on heroics which makes him smile. He then notices the Omnitrix emblem begin to flash red,

"Rath must now make his exit" Rath exclaims as exits the building in a hasty manner. Rath makes his way to an alleyway and then transforms back into Ben in his normal clothes. Suddenly Ben realizes something,

"Wait duh, I have a costume I didn't need to leave" Ben states to himself before he face-palms. Ben leaves to go home, but unaware to him, behind was Carter standing there in awe.

"Ben is Omnium, then that makes" Carter states before having a shocking realization, then he lets out a smile.

**The next day**

Ben is casually walking in the hallway until he feels someone tap on his shoulder, he turns around and sees Carter.

"Hey Ben, could you do me a favor?" Carter asks, then Ben nods his yes. "Could you, Garth and Oliver meet me on the roof of the school at the end of the day?" Ben becomes a bit confused

"Okay sure, I'll let the others know" Ben hesitantly states, then Carter goes off to his next class also leaving Ben still trying to comprehend his reasoning. Ben proceeds to his next period class.

**In the Cafeteria**

It's the last period of the day and Ben heads over to his table where fortunately Garth and Oliver are sitting.

"Garth, Oliver" Ben gets their attention, "Carter asked us to do him a favor"

"So what is Carter's request?" Oliver asks.

"He wants us to meet him on the roof of the school after the ninth period" Ben states, Garth and Oliver, sit there stunned in confusion.

"Why on the roof of all places?" Garth inquires, Ben shrugs his shoulders in response. Suddenly, an alert appears on the group's phones that read, "Monster attack, get to safety".

"Carter will have to wait, we have to go" Ben states, Oliver and Garth, nod their heads in agreement. The group head out the door and goes into their costumes.

**Outside **

The trio arrives at the scene in their superhero costumes. Smoke surrounds the domain while people are screaming while escaping the area. The three move into the smoke to find the threat, then they stop when they the monster. The monster has a body that looks like a mixture of a crab and rhino with a rocky exterior, it has six legs, it also has sharp red eyes, and around its neck, there is a spiky red collar with red fang-like emblem. The heroes look at the monster in awe, then the monster roars like a dinosaur and uses one of its legs to smash into a building. The building begins to crumble with people still inside in fear.

"Aqualad, Arrow, you two save civilians and I'll stop the creature" Omnium states, then the group splits to accomplish their jobs. Upon the building, a girl begins to lose her balance then falls off the building, then in the last second, she grabs onto a railing with one arm and is left screaming for help. Green Arrow fires an arrow, it hits the building and acts like a grappling hook and propels his upwards on the building. The girl's grip gets weaker and she tips more to falling off, Green Arrow swoops in and grabs then lets her safely on the ground level. After placing the girl safely on the ground, Green Arrow turns his head to see Aqualad near a fire hydrant.

"Hey Arrow, do you mind helping me out I need some more water?" Aqualad asks. Green Arrow takes one of his arrows from his quiver and aims it the hydrant, he shoots it and the arrow causes the hydrant to crack releasing water. Aqualad utilizes his power to create a solid staircase of water. The people make their way carefully down the staircase to ground level.

**Back with the monster**

The creature lets out a ferocious roar, Omnium presses down on the Omnitrix and the green light surrounds him. His arm begins to sprout volcanic rocks that wrap around his entire body, a lava-like substance fills in the gaps between the rocks, suddenly his head spontaneously ignites, the Omnitrix emblem appears on his chest, then the green light fades revealing Omnium transforming into Heatblast.

"Okay Rocky, let's see how you deal with some heat" Heatblast states confidently. Heatblast discharges a roaring fire similar to a flamethrower from his hand, the fire surrounds the monster. The fire clears and the monster appears unscathed. "Seriously, he's fireproof! This might be harder than I thought" Heatblast exclaims. Heatblast builds up some heat then levitates off the ground then circles around the creature. While circling, Heatblast points his arm at the enemy and releases fireballs. Heatblast looks over and it appears that the monster didn't take a scratch. The monster holds out one of its legs which without looking Heatblast rams into making him fall right in front of the monster. With Heatblast on the ground, the monster grabs Heatblast with his jaw. Heatblast is left restricting the monster's jaw from closing with his arms and legs. With Heatblast confined within its jaw, the monster turns around and attempts to make his exit. Just as it's leaving the monster is hit from behind by a small projectile that pierces its rocky skin then explodes. The monster u-turns and views Green Arrow and Aqualad glaring at him.

"Put down our ally!" Green Arrow demands but the monster doesn't listen and charges over to the heroes. The duo dodges the monsters charge and prepares to attack, Aqualad levitates some water into a fist and hurled it at the monster. The attack hits and the monster back up a few steps. Green Arrow draws an arrow from his quiver and aims his bow at the monster, he releases his grip of the arrow and fires the arrow. The arrow makes contact with the monster but the creature is unaffected.

"Okay, that did nothing" Green Arrow stated disappointedly. This makes the monster agitated which puts the two heroes into a small shade of fear. The monster swings one of its arms at them sending the duo flying straight into heaps of rubble.

"Guys!" Heatblast yells in concern for his teammates. With the heroes out the monster's way, it once again attempts to take its leave with Heatblast left struggling in its jaw. Suddenly the monster stops in its place, Heatblast looks up to see a large shadow of a bird. The shadow disappears and the monster dealt a heavy blow by an unknown source, this gives Heatblast a window of opportunity so he uses it and escapes the monster's mouth.

"Eww, I'm covered monster drool" Heatblast exclaims in disgust as he shakes off the gross monster slobber. Then Heatblast bumps into a large figure, he turns to see who it is and he in amazement when he sees a muscular upper bodied man with olive skin with gray wings sprouted out of his back, he is mostly shirtless except from four gold straps that are connected by a circular emblem that has a bird logo surrounded by red and wearing a gilded belt, green pants, golden boots, and a gold aviary mask that covers the top half of his face. He is also holding a skillfully crafted mace with a golden spike ball.

"W-who are you?" Heatblast asks still in awe of this man. The winged man smiled,

"Call me, Hawkman" Hawkman states with determination in his voice. Hawkman begins to levitate and then zooms over to the monster and swings his golden mace. The monster takes some more damage. Meanwhile, Heatblast makes his way over to his friends over by the piles of wreckage and debris to help them back on their feet. Green Arrow and Aqualad arise and take a glance at Hawkman and become confused.

"Who's the bird?" Aqualad asks still trying to piece everything together.

"He goes by Hawkman and I think he's on our side" Heatblast states. Back with Hawkman and the monster, Hawkman is using his wings to dodge the monster swinging its arms at him. He then flies up some to then strike him from above with an ariel attack. The monster took a massive hit and now seems a bit dazed. Hawkman takes the opportunity to finish this fight so he takes a stance like a baseball player except for he's using his mace instead of a bat. Hawkman swings his mace and sends the monster flying. Hawkman releases a grin from his face and raises his mace victoriously, from behind the trio runs over to Hawkman.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Aqualad exclaims with excitement as he holds out his hand for a high five. Carter looks at Aqualad with a hint of confusion and then high fives.

"I do have to admit, you save our lives," Green Arrow says thankfully. The heroes' attention is alerted when Heatblast's Omnitrix emblem begins to flash red and Heatblast reverts back into Omnium, Hawkman glances at Omnium with surprise.

"Thanks for the help Hawk, hopefully we could do this again sometime" Omnium states, Hawkman nods yes and takes flight to leave. After he leaves Omnium comes to a realization,

"Guys we have to go!" Omnium exclaims

"Why?" Green Arrow asks

"Carter, he asked us to meet him on the roof of the school" Omnium explains and then Green Arrow and Aqualad recognize the cause for alarm. The three quickly head back to the school.

**On the School's Rooftop**

The open the door to the school's roof and appears in their civilian attire. The three of them turn to see carter waiting.

"Carter, sorry we took so long we were ..." Ben explains but hesitates for a moment.

"-practicing with the drama club" Oliver interrupts. Carter nods yes.

"So not trying to be rude or anything but why did you need us to meet you on the roof for?" Garth asks, Carter goes close to the edge which raises the concern

"Carter, what are you doing?" Ben inquires as Carter goes closer and closer to the edge. Carter smiles at them before he jumps off the edge. This completely shocks the three of them.

"Carter!" The three yell as they scurry to try and help him, but before they make it halfway a figure bolts up in the sky in the spot Carter jumped. The figure lands in front of them and creates a dust cloud. The trio is left in awe of the entire situation. The dust cloud disperses and Hawkman is revealed.

"Hawkman? What are you doing here?" Ben asks. Hawkman smiles and looks around for a few seconds before he removes his golden bird mask revealing Carter. The trio's jaws drop.

"No," Oliver says

"Freaking," Garth says

"Way" Ben says as all three are left in completely in awe and amazement.

"Sorry for the scare but isn't Oliver into theatrics?" Carter questions, in response all four them begin laughing.

"Hey Carter, I got a proposition for you," Ben states which pique Carter's interest. "How would you like to join the Invinci Bros?" Ben proposes. Carter thinks for a moment before he excitedly nods yes.

"From this point on, you are now a member of the Invinci Bros!" Oliver happily states. The four fist-bump and begin to celebrate.

**Meanwhile Downtown**

The monster lands back on the rooftop wounded next to the cloaked figure. The jagged monster reverted to its canine-like form.

"So it seems like our prey is building a strong pack, I guess we'll have more than just one trophy" The cloaked figure states before he begins wickedly laughing.

**The Next Day**

The school bell rings and the group heads off to the lunchroom but before that each of them grabs a paper of the Daily Planetoid. They head to their table and put their belonging down beside them. They open the newspaper and sees a picture of Superman and a statue of himself with the caption "Superman unveiling the statue of the century" The four look at the article with disappointment.

"I'm starting to believe there is no chance of getting noticed" Oliver proclaims. Garth begins scrolls through the entire newspaper.

"We are not even mentioned this time" Garth brings up.

"Weird, we saved a building full of people and stopped a monster yet nobody knows us. Ben makes a point.

"Unless you're Superman Metropolis doesn't care" Carter states. All four of them sigh in defeat.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


End file.
